Silenced
by itako
Summary: Err.. A weird Hao and Anna fic I wrote in deep thought. Set in a "alternate" world. And erm.. ^^;;; Yes there's kissing >_>


**Silenced**

Er… Well when I wrote this I had no idea where it would lead. I decided to do a Hao x Anna pairing cause I wondered, Why not? Of course people may not like this but I like to have fun. I think Anna could've possibly liked Hao if he weren't "_the" enemy._

---

Anna sat in the garden. The perfect garden. Flowers blossomed as if they were in spring and vines made several elegant patterns on the wall. The sunlight shined warmly, a cool breeze floated through. The garden was a utopia of some sort. Utopia. The servants nick named it Utopia. Everyone who went into this place felt at rest and loved everything in the garden. But Anna didn't. Even if she was a noble lady, even if she owned it, she didn't _enjoy this place. She didn't feel relaxed, she didn't feel fulfillment, she just felt the same. Terrible. Everyday just felt like a day. She didn't hop out of bed everyday, excited of what would happen today. She knew the same thing would happen today. And the next._

Her eyes scanned hazily at the horizon and spotted a figure by the pond. Usually at this time, servants were to be busy working. And no one entered this garden. So why would anyone be here? For the first time in hours, Anna stood up. Her legs walked slowly to the pond, curiosity trying to find out who this stranger was. Her eyes were surprised at what she saw. It was a boy her age, leaning next to a tree. His hair was extremely long and it's colour was dark. It swept around messily around as he rested quietly. Anna didn't know what to do. Her pride had immediately told her to kick the boy out and immediately say 'piss off' but somehow it seemed to turn into

"Who are you?"

Hao's eyes lazily opened, his smile always on his face. He wasn't meant to be in this garden but it didn't matter. After all, rules were made to be broken. But he hadn't heard about Anna's rules yet. He had the world's women at his feet. And the women who weren't at his feet, their mothers were. His carriage had only just broken down nearby and while he was getting the wheel fixed, he decided to look around the town. He had been fairly bored until he'd come past this particularly fascinating garden. It was carefully made, as if the gardener was some kind of person who only took pride in his finest. It was a beautiful picture, the kind which you'd only think of if you were small. Everything perfect, sunlight shining the right way, a cool breeze. And then Hao decided to hop over the fence and relax.

"Who are you?"

 the voice was forceful and startled Hao a bit. His face tilted to the left, of course he was a stranger to this garden, but judging from the voice, he was surely able to talk his way out of it. 

"Hmm?" his voice lazily asked.

"Get out." her voice pierced like sharp icicles.

Hao sat up, changing his normal resting position. And the girl he saw didn't look very meek and shy at all.

"Ah. Do you own this garden?" the mystery boy questioned Anna ignorantly.

"Of course." She impatiently tapped her feet. "Now go."

"Surely you don't? You look so… poor" he eyed her clothes "And if anyone were to walk around calling themselves noble, then we'd run out of servants!"

Anna felt anger bubble up. "Look. I don't carry little handy cards saying 'of noble birth'. But I own this garden. In fact as soon as I get married to some poor sucker, I'm going to own this entire town. And you" she looked at him like a lowly being. "Would be very far away when that happens."

"Ah. A noble's daughter. Interesting." The boy's lips curved in a smile. "And pray tell me, why I shouldn't be able to breathe the air in this garden and stand on this soil?"

"Because this is private propert- Did you just climb over the fence!?" Anna noticed the area where a few branches were broken and bent out of shape. Dark haired shrugged.

"I was bored."

"Well you won't be bored anymore when I send some people to kick you out."

"Ah. But do you really loathe my company?" he was suddenly very close to Anna and the blonde itched to slap his smug face. "I'm enjoying yours immensely."

"Well glad to know you do. Now please leave."

"I'd rather be with you though." He leaned back lazily.

"Are you mocking me?"

"If I were to mock you, you'd be in a deeper hole than this miss."

"And the strange thing is that you'd be hanging from a firm rope."

"Ah. Bitter I see."

"Go to hell."

"Must you really be always so sour. I'd think you'd look quite pretty smiling happily."

"A-are you flirting with me!?"

"No but I will if you wish me to."

"…" Anna's face tried to hide her embarrassment and Hao laughed.

"You're a very intriguing woman. Tell me your name."

"I don't tell my name to strangers often."

"My name is Asakura Hao. I was passing by and as soon as I saw your loving face, I hade to come to this garden to see who you were. Pray, give me the word which everyone calls you."

"Bitch." The word fell out surprisedly. "Now piss off. I know you wouldn't be able to see me from the wall over there. Stop lying."

"Please lady. I can't leave when I'm having this much fun." He seemed to irritate Anna more than anyone, even if he did act pleasant.

"What am I? A doll!? I warn you one more time." Anna's face was red and her arm was ready to strike "Leave."

"I don't want to." He replied like a child.

Anna snapped and her mouth was ready to yell for servants. His hand was clamped shut by the hand of the man called Asakura Hao.

"A girl like you. You really are naïve aren't you? You must have been pampered all your life, thinking everything was done for you." Anna tried to pry his arm off but they seemed more solid than she thought. "Now miss. I don't want you to scream when I let go of this hand.  I'll leave now and bother you no more. But you were… fun to talk to." His eyes glowed with amusement.

When his hands slid off, Anna's mouth gained for air and was ready to yell again, disobeying the directions given to her. So what if the man threatened him? He'd threaten no more when he was in the gallows. Her mouth formed the first letter of a word and was silenced again. But this time with a long deep kiss. Anna really never knew much about kisses. She thought they were just a mouth touching another's. Love truly couldn't happen that way. But this kiss was passionate and full of energy, a sweet tingling feeling running through her body. His mouth traced hers and it felt nice. It was absolutely different from what she imagined. They finally broke the kiss and Anna's face was red, her breathing fast. The kiss seemed to take hours as they only stood together for a few seconds, and the strange fire in Anna begged for his lips again. She was completely dumbfounded and felt like an utter fool, standing there, mesmerized by how Hao now looked. He looked beautiful, his eyes telling her that he knew everything and his smile, strange. It sent another tingle down Anna and she leant for support on the tree.

"Miss, I've enjoyed your presence. You have as well enjoyed mine I presume. I must leave now." He gave a smirk and headed for the fence again.

"A-Anna." Her warm lips barely shouted out. Hao turned around surprised. "That's my name. Kyouyama Anna." She trembled and her hair was a mess.

Hao laughed, jumped over the fence and left. When he was well away, he cursed himself for losing control.

Anna on the other hand, went back to busily lazing in the garden, unaware of the fact that she was sitting at the exact spot of where Hao was.

---

Ya know, I had to resist turning this into a total lemon fic. It was just asking to be made. But well ^_^. I've been high on all those romance books. But I don't think I'm good enough to be able to write a romance with the oh so gritty kissing parts and stuff. So this short story is something for fun. I enjoyed writing it and if you don't like it, well too bad. I strangely think Anna's a person who could go with lots of people due to her headstrong personality. But maybe it's just me ^________^


End file.
